The Rabbit and the Soldier
by ThogDontCaare
Summary: I woke up in some forest and someone's chasing me and some other people around trying to sacrifice us to some entity. I didn't sign up for this in the Militia, but what am I gonna do? Find out the truth and get everyone out safely? Damn straight. Also, I think The Huntress is obsessed with me. And not in the normal way.


_**So yeah, I suck at updating on time. I'm really sorry about that, but Chapter 2 of Flickering Flame is almost done. I swear. And it will be uploaded this week.**_

_**Now that that's out of the way, I will explain this story. Basically I just got Dead By Daylight, and I wish there was more stuff to explain the game, almost in a Souls ish way. I also have a fascination with the huntress and her tune, so I figured I'd write something about her encountering someone who shouldn't be in the Entity's simulations. Enjoy **____**.**_

_**(Disclaimer: DBD is property of Behaviour Interactive. The only character I own in here will be my own OC, even though he's related to another video game universe, so I suppose I will make a disclaimer for Respawn Entertainment seeing as he's a pilot.)**_

_**The Rabbit and the Soldier**_

I blame Jenkins.

It was his stupid idea to try to steal from the largest IMC base on the planet. Without permission from Gates. Granted, it was going well until someone decided to take a break from their patrol duty and found me looting through the barracks. Then it went to shit, and Jenkins and I had to split. And then I was being chased and fell through some hole in the ground, after which I woke up in a forest with no sign of civilization but a twenty-foot, steel wall fence.

I'm fairly certain this was someone's private hunting range, because there is no way I have yet to see any civilization besides the fence unless this is the case. But, as luck would have it I was proven wrong. Because while I'm musing on my current status and how I would get back, I almost walk face-first into a generator. A rather old one, too, if the smell of petroleum and gasoline was anything to go off. "Where the hell am I?" I ponder aloud, before hearing a bloodcurdling scream somewhere off to my right in the distance.

Instantly, my mind kicks into overdrive. There were civilians, I had to get them to safety, and I was closing in. I can see light through the trees as I sprint, getting closer and closer until I broke the clearing. What I see startles me beyond anything I imagined. There was a civilian alright, but someone had snared her on a hook suspended about eight feet above the ground, and she was bleeding profusely. I catch sight of something white moving in the distance, but it vanishes before I can get a better look.

Staying low and in the shadows, I sneak up to the girl and quickly cover her mouth. She begins to panic and thrash around, until I lower her off the hook. She turns around, and her eyes widen at me. "Get away from me!" she screams as she starts stumbling backwards. I put my hands up, stating, "I'm here to help. I swear." I take off my helmet, to which she stops her backwards movement.

"You're human?" I cock my head. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Looking around, the girl steps forward. "Why are you dressed like that? I thought you were another killer." Before I could ask what she meant, I hear another scream, but this one was obviously from a man. We both crouch. I fasten my helmet back on, before telling her, "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm a soldier. I'm here to help. How many of you are here?" She purses her lips, answering, "Four. Me, Bill, Feng, and Dwight." She reaches her hand forwards, to which I grip it in handshake. "I'm Meg."

I nod. Before I could respond, she jolts. "Someone's on a hook." I start, looking around, before she taps my shoulder. "The four of us have some sort of bond, where we can tell how the others are feeling and what's happening to them." "You mean like telepathy?" Meg shakes her head.

"No, it's just a sort of gut feeling. And it's never wrong." She looks around, saying, "We need to get them down before they're taken." She stands up in a hunched-over position and starts walking to the tree line. I follow her, feeling odd to take orders from a civilian. "What did you say earlier? About a killer?" She glances behind at me with a look of apprehensive curiosity. "There's some sort of madwoman stalking us. We're trapped in here and the only way out is to get power to these generators so we can get through the gate." Well, that certainly explained it. "Madwoman?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's some sort of huntress with an axe and hatchet. She's been stalking us all night, ever since we woke up in the forest." My eyes widen, prompting Meg to ask, "What?" "You woke up in here too?" She nods. "All four of us did. We were out camping and then we all woke up in here. Now we're trying to get out." We forged on, entering a clearing. I can see another hook with an outline on it. Meg runs to it before I can stop her, and starts to lift the person—a young man with glasses—off the hook.

As she sets him down, however, a dark outline emerges from the woods behind her, with what looks to be an ax in their hand. The other survivor grabs her and dives backwards, narrowly dodging a swing. They crawl backwards in a hurried attempt to escape the killer, but the axe is already poised for another strike. Before it can fall, my feet slam into their chest, propelling the killer backwards through the air. A pilot's kick is almost always fatal for human combatants, so that should have done the trick. I turn around to help the other two up, who are staring at me in shock.

"You just kicked her?" Meg stares at me with wide eyes. "Yes, but we have to go. We're not safe until we're out of here," I tell Meg. She nods. "We need to go," the other survivor says. "I'm Dwight." I nod, following behind them to bring up the rear in case anything else comes out way. We reach a clearing with a large steel gate, where another survivor, a grizzled old man in a military cap, is fiddling with what appears to be the control switch. "I almost got it everyone. Just a few more soldered ends and we're out of here." He catches sight of me, asking, "Who's the fancy armor?" "He saved me from the hook on the far side," Meg says. The veteran huffs.

"Well if you trust him, then I do too. Name's Bill." He looks around. "Where's Feng?" Dwight pales, before looking around. "She didn't come back?" he asks Bill. Another scream comes from far off in the distance. I turn and look at the other survivors. '_They can't go back and get her...'_ I realize. But I can.

I give Meg the only tool I have on me—a flash grenade. "If you see the bitch, pull the pin, cover your ears, and look away." I turn towards the woods. "She'll be stunned for about twelve seconds. Use it wisely." I take off into the trees.

(Insert Page Break Here)

I can tell I'm closing in on the scream's origin, because there are more that keep coming. I break the clearing and freeze. Ten meters in from of me is the killer, and I can see her more clearly now. Wearing an old-style Russian civilian outfit, she is standing in front of another young girl struggling on a hook. She holds an axe in her right hand with a hatchet affixed to her belt. The odd thing is her mask. '_Who wears a bunny mask?'_ She doesn't seem to want to move from her spot, however, which is going to be a problem.

I then remember what I am. A pilot. A hologram pilot. A smile cracks underneath my hemlet as I formulate a plan. I send a crouch walking hologram to my left, waiting until it reaches the right spot, and chuck a rock at the tree near the huntress. Her head turns, and I see her tense before she starts sprinting after my illusion. Grinning, I run for the girl I assume to be Feng and carefully pull her off the hook. She seems too dazed to care about my appearance, but now I realize she can't walk. The poor girl has had both of her legs snapped and is losing blood rapidly. I quickly bandage her legs, slowing the blood flow, but I'll still have to carry her.

Throwing her over my shoulder, I go to stand up before hearing a faint whistle, quickly dodging to the side as a hatchet flies right past us. I look to see the huntress break the clearing fifteen meters away from us in a full sprint, axe in hand, and I book it. I run faster than I ever ran on the Gauntlet, easily topping Captain Shears' max speed and then some. I feel as though my legs will snap, but then I break through to where the others are staring at me in relief. I hand Feng to Dwight, saying, "She needs medical attention as soon as we get out. How close are you, Bill?"

The veteran slams the switch up, and I hear the door creak. "We're home free, son!" He goes to the door, turning to beckon us out, and his eyes widen and he yells, "RUN!"

I hear a branch snap behind me, and I know what he means. But as I turn around, I see the huntress winding her arm back, and I know exactly where she's aiming. I burst towards her, catching her before she can hit the power box, shouting, "Get out of here! Don't worry about me!" We hit the ground and flip over each other. I get up shakily, my legs exhausted but my mind determined. "Just go!" I shout before a hand grabs my leg and throws me to the side. I roll with it and end up on my feet, watching the others escape out the gate as it closes. I turn back to see the huntress rise and fix her gaze upon me. Her eyes are absent through the mask, and her mouth forms a blank expression. Her head cocks at me, and I feel as though she's studying me. Then she sprints towards me, almost a blur to the untrained eye.

Except I am not untrained. I am a pilot, and I am just as fast, if not faster. I swiftly jump over her and set my hologram after her as she turns, causing her to wildly attack it and lose sight of me. Using this to my advantage, I slide behind a tree and observe her from the underbrush. She looks around, trying to find me, before stomping her feet in anger. She picks up her axe and starts hacking away at a tree, until the trunk is half chipped away. Panting in exhaustion, she starts walking towards the middle of the forest, to the area where I noticed a small hut in. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I do the opposite of what I should: I follow her.

As I reach the clearing, she stops at the hut as expected, pulls the door back, and slams it shut behind her. I see a torch light up inside, and I move to the other side of the hut to see in through what I assume to be a window. As I sneak, I can hear her humming the tune Meg spoke of. It's strangely relaxing, and as I reach the other side, I see the torch get put out. Curious, I try to sneak closer, but it's pitch black inside the hut. I resign myself to sitting by the tree at the edge of the clearing to rest before I leave again, but then I realize something: the humming stopped.

I hear a branch crack behind me, but I'm too slow to escape the grasp of the huntress. She turns me around, holding me by the neck, and I can see the small details of her face. The faint scar going from her cheek to her neck, the way her feral rage pushes a faint snarl on her mouth. But the most prominent detail is her faintly visible eyes. The mask has almost a cloud of blackness within the eyeholes, but I can just make out the glow of bright blue eyes staring into my soul with a twinkle of curiosity.

With her hand cutting off blood flow to my head, my oxygen-deprived brain comes up with the worst thing to say in this situation.

"Kinky."

She snarls, before slamming my head against a tree, and my vision goes black.

_**You guys know the drill. Please gimme dat R&R. It helps me critique myself as well as motivates me to write. Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**_


End file.
